


21 - two princes (finishing each others' sentences)

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drabble Collection, M/M, Multi, Princes & Princesses, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: The two princes are a handful to say the least.





	

**Author's Note:**

> not much to say about this other than it's becoming a little more difficult for me to post in a timely fashion because it's so close to the holiday season. hopefully, i will be able to pick up things afterwards. :) as always have a happy holiday and look forward to the future things here.

They were testing the threshold of Kyungsoo’s patience. The normally quiet and patient man’s eyes flickered up every time the pair bursted into obnoxious laughter. They can almost see the vein bursting in their tutor’s forehead when Sehun breaks out in a toothy grin.  
  
“Are you two going to pay attention or should I spend my time better elsewhere?” Kyungsoo finally heaves a sigh. It’s enough to bring about a blush of shame across Jongin’s face that effectively shuts him up but for Sehun instead sparkles mischief.  
  
“Sorry- we were _just_ -”  
  
“Admiring your colorful wardrobe today.”  
  
“You look like you had dipped into Teacher Kim’s closet-”  
  
“It just caused us a giggle, that is all.”  
  
The two princes know now they should not tease their poor tutor. Kyungsoo was normally very patient with the two boys. However, there is no escaping the flush of Kyungsoo’s face as his eyes narrow in on the boys. It was no secret that a rumor of Kyungsoo and Junmyeon’s elaborate and romantic courting in the palace. So, naturally the boys would have a field day with Kyungsoo inquiring Junmyeon’s taste for outlandish clothing versus his normally monochromatic style.  
  
“You thought it best to waste your parents’ investment into your education by dilly dallying in gossip?” Kyungsoo’s voice is tight and he sounds as embarrassed as the tutor can. He gently slaps his stack of papers on each boy’s head - more in mock scolding than anything else. Despite their devious ways, Kyungsoo could not say he was not fond of the young princes and future rulers of their kingdom.  
  
“If it help, I approve of such a match.” Sehun says with a bright laugh, “I would settle for no less than Teacher Kim’s gentleness for our lovely Kyungsoo.”  
  
“He only hopes that Teacher Kim will soften you up some.” Jongin snickers.  
  
Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “I am glad I have your approval. Now, enough and back to your books. Only when your lessons are done will you be allowed to tease me.”  
  
There is a simultaneous groan between the two princes and this time it is Kyungsoo who is smiling.


End file.
